the quest for the family tree
by felipe666
Summary: A sequel to "Finn the blood king", based on it's previous events-Ooo's tree is dying, and it's on Finn and Jake to save the day, but dangers approach, and a new figure who seems to know Finn meets him and reveal him his past. will Finn be able to save Ooo's tree, and deal with the terrible secret of his own family tree? rated T for violence, and a character strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back…with the sequel to my story "Finn the blood king"- "the quest for the family tree". Enjoy!**

**Chapter one: a long search**

On the horizon, a cloud of dust was moving extremely fast. A motorcycle made of spiky bones and a shining futuristic-looking engine was crossing the fields of Ooo. On it, was riding a guy, with tan skin, mirroring sunglasses, a spiky black leather jacket and boots, large black pants and leather black gloves. He crossed the candy kingdom so fast, that a candy police car was riding behind him while root beer guy was the driver. He pressed a button on his motorcycle, and it took out lots of smoke, turning off root beer guy's sight and making him crush into a sweets bakery. "My shop'! Sacreblu!" said the cake man who owned the shop. Root beer guy came out of his car, looking towards the motorcyclist who was getting away.

Meanwhile, Finn and Jake, the duo of adventurers, were marching on their way to the candy kingdom. Jake stretched an arm towards the main tower and they both entered princess bubblegum's room. There, princess bubblegum seemed more stressed than ever. "What's going on, PB?" asked Finn "Finn, Jake, I need your help. Remember the lich?" "-If we do? Don't worry, princess, he's a big baby now, he's harmless" said Jake "yeah, he shouldn't be a problem anymore!" added Finn, but princess bubblegum didn't seemed to calm down "Who cares about the lich?!" she screamed of worry, startling the two back, seeing their fright, she calmed herself a little "Sorry guys, but it isn't the lich who's threatening Ooo this time, nor you Finn" she said as she saw Finn's worried face, the last few weeks were a little too much for the young man "Remember the tree Billy trapped the lich on?" "Yeah, what about it?" asked Finn. Bubblegum seemed like she wanted to say something, but stopped herself "You should see by yourself…". As they came to the top of the castle, Finn and Jake could see the huge tree, and released a scream. "OH MY GLOB!" said Jake "What happened?!" asked Finn. Bubblegum seemed to shake a little, and then said: "the tree is dying, Finn". The entire tree was grey, and it's leaves were black, some of them even burned with black fire.

The mysterious biker passed across the fire kingdom's wasteland. A weird blue light was surrounding him. Flame princess looked from the highest window on the top of her fire castle, which was now on construction "Who's that?" she asked to herself. Cinnamon bun was listening to her thoughts while guarding the main entrance and asked: "should I persuade him, my princess?". She thought it for a second, until she said to him "No. He doesn't seem to do any harm to my kingdom, he seems more like he's searching for something, or someone…hmmm…" she said. "Ok, then I will just keep guarding the entrance for you" said Cinnamon bun, before returning to his stand. As he got far, Flame princess turned back to her thoughts 'I wonder' she thought to herself 'why does he look so familiar…?".

"What?! How?!" asked Jake. Bubblegum closed her eyes, took a deep breath and said: "Because of you guys". "Huh?!" said both of them in total shock. "Impossible!" responded Jake "There's no way we will do such thing, you know that PB!" "I know, I know…" said Princess Bubblegum "But you see, there needs to be an order in the universe, when the lich was created, he was now the essence of death itself, so there needed to be an equal essence of life. When Billy pushed the lich to the old pit in my castle, he landed on a corpse of a single dead cherry man. On his fall he touched a seed inside of him, then the universe saw an opportunity. Something strange happened, the seed began to grow and grow until it became a huge cherry tree, which slowly trapped the lich in its sap. The tree that grew was now the essence of life, it held the entire unstable magic energy and even physical form of Ooo together. Since they were both the exact opposites of each other, they fed on each other's life and death's energy. But now that you turned the lich into a big cute baby, the essence of death, wither and corruption is no more, therefore, there's no need in the essence of life, purity and bloom too." A big branch fell from the tree and smashed a tower. Suddenly, an earthquake began, the sky turned green, and a volcano emerged from the ice king's ice tower, splattering lava all across the ice kingdom. "What's going on here!?" yelled the ice king. He was on an ice block with his penguins and he tried to turn the lava into rock, but more lava came "Help me!" he screamed, but of course, nobody cared.

"It's all my fault.." said Finn "I'm so sorry…" he kneeled and began to cry. Bubblegum laid next to him. She wiped a tear of his cheek, and said: "Finn it is not your fault…" she then looked to Jake, and back to Finn "guys, this is serious, we need to find some strong source of black energy, or we are all doomed!" Finn smiled boldly and said: "I'm on it PB! Leave it to me!" "And me too" said Jake "But…" "-what is it Jake?" "-where a we going to find a source of death power?" they all thought about it for a second, until Finn hit his open palm with his fist "I got it! We will ask Death for help!" they all cheered, until peppermint butler came to them "I'm sorry, Mr. Finn, but Death doesn't want you to see him, he said that if you do come to him, he would kill you…" "Ahhh…." Said Jake. PB then smiled and said: "Marceline's father should know about such a thing go ask him!" "Good idea!" said Finn "Jake?" he said "All ready, bro" said Jake, as he made a portal to the nightgosphere "Well then, IT'S ADVENTURE TIME!" yelled Finn as he and Jake passed through "Good luck, boys.." whispered PB.

On a bar on the nightgosphere, two wild-western styled doors slapped open. A cloaked figure passed between the demons who looked at him until he stopped a demon and pointed his chainsaw-sword to his chest "YOU!" he yelled "y-yes sir?" the demon asked "Do you know where is Finn the human?" "-no, sir." Answered the demon, and he let go of him. He kept searching faces until he came across two demons whispering "You!" he took the arm of one of them, spinned it around his shoulder unnaturally, and the demon made a backflip on the air before falling on his nose. The figure pointed his sword towards his head "Where is Finn the human?" he asked "I-I have no idea what you're talking about…" he said, pretending to be innocent, but then watched in horror as the figure quickly put his chain-sword under his arm pit, stabbing the demon's friend who attempted to attack him with a knife, killing him on the place. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME! Where is Finn the human?!" "Please don't kill me!" begged the demon "he is at Mr. Abadeer's place" the figure then took his sword out of his friend's chest "Mr. Abadeer, uh?"

Finn and Jake where standing in front of Mr. Abadeer, which was sitting in his throne "Please, Marceline's dad" said Finn "there must be something you know about such a thing, you're the king of the nightgosphere, for glob's sake!" Mr. Abadeer scratched his chin thinking "Hmmm… maybe… got it!" he said, while reaching to a library. He took out a book and opened it, passing on the pages "There it is! I can't believe I didn't thought about it!" "-what?!" asked the two men "The orb of death'" said Mr. Abadeer "It was once's death's orb. Before he made the land of death, he store all of his lost souls inside an orb. That artifact should give enough death essence for your tree for a millennium or two at least!" but then, his face turned sad "what is it?" asked Finn "now I remember" he said "Death asked me to keep this powerful artifact away from the wrong hands, so I hid it at the depts of a dungeon deep inside the most dangerous and deadly zone of the nightgosphere- the land of the exalted" "The…*gulp* land of the exalted?" asked Jake "Yes, to get there you are going to need to face all sorts of dangers and creatures that might certainly kill you…" Jake was shacking at this point "It's ok, we will do it!" said Finn "WHAT?!" said Jake "what happened, Jale? Are you a coward?" "-a coward? Never! Show us the way, Marceline's dad!"

Both of them came down flying by the portal, to a place that was even scarier than the nightgosphere "'the land of the exalted'" whispered Finn. "This place gives me the creeps" said Jake. In other place, a couple of hooded figures were watching them in a mirror/round table and discussing: "There is no way that boy and his dog get that orb. We will have to take it for ourselves!" said one of them "Yeah!" responded the other one "But they are already ahead of us in this quest, what makes you so sure that we will get that orb before they do?" everyone started whispering, until the main one got mad "SILENCE!" he yelled, and everyone shut up and turned to face him "good. Now, I will show you how we will get rid of them…" he put an anorexic hand above the mirror, and shot lighting from his hand to it. On the land of the exalted, Finn and Jake were marching, mostly Jake with Finn on his back, until a lightning came down from the sky and split into four parts, each of them surrounded them and hit the ground. Seconds after, the cursed earth came to life and took the shape of four big earth humanoid creatures.

"Golems!" yelled Jake. One of the golems raised its big hand and pulled it down on the boys. They both managed to escape on the last minute, Finn took his sword, and Jake turned his hands into a spikey ball and a hammer. The fight was intense, but no matter how many times they cut their limbs, they golems kept regenerating them from the earth beneath them "It's useless, man!" said Jake. The golems surrounded them, and the boys were exhausted. The golems were about to make the final strike, until a flying, spinning futuristic-like motorcycle covered with bones hit one's face. The golem regenerated his face, and he and his friends turned around to see a black figure standing there. They were about to attack him, but he took down his sleeve, revealing a bracelet. He touched it, making a huge magic light circle appear in front of them. It hit them with a ray of light, turning them all into a mud pool. "No!" yelled the main hooded figure, hitting the mirror table "Great, now how are we going to stop them?" asked the first one. The main figure tremble with anger, until he smiled and turned to them "don't worry,we will get them and that orb.." he laughed and they followed him. "Are you ok?" the figure asked Finn "Yeah, who are you?" the figure kneeled In front of him, taking his sunglasses and revealing a pair of black eyes "Unbelievable, you have the eyes of your mother…" "My mother?! Who are you, stranger?!" asked him Finn. The guy who took of his hood, turned to be a human, with black hair and tan skin. "My name is Zein" he said "And I'm your uncle, Finn…."

**Well that's it. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2 Zane's story

**Hello again people! I'm back with the second chapter of my sequel to my story "Finn the blood king". Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter two: the story of Zane**

"It can't be! It definitely can't be! My family is dead, they ALL are dead…" said Finn, clenching his fists and wiping a tear from his face. Jake looked at him sadly. Ever since Finn's father left him armless on that citadel, Finn wasn't the same, not even after his arm grew back, ever since he gave up on that plan of his to build a tower to space, he considered his father dead, but even though he agreed that his father was a jerk, Finn needed a family. He remembered how he was arguing with his pap's and yelling at him a day before he died, he remembered how hard it was for him to say goodbye to his father and how that shameful memory persuaded him up until now. "Listen, you've got to understand…" "No! I'm not listening to anything you have to say! You and you brother left me to die, I won't…" Jake then slapped Finn in the face so hard he fell on the ground. "Jake?" said Finn touching his now red cheek with tears in his eyes "Look Finn, that dude is clearly human, and that is enough for me to believe that there's a slight chance that he's saying the truth, and he might be a family member of you." "But they left me in the woods!" yelled Finn, hitting the ground, "No! Listen. When you were, you know, flame king told me that he burned your house because FP was born there and he kidnapped baby you and baby FP, leaving you in the forest…" "You are talking about FK, we both know that he might be lying!" "I know, but we can at least listen to his side of the story…" "Thanks Jake" "-Don't thank me, because if you aren't who you say you are, I won't hesitate to kill you…". The three sat down inside a cave and lit a campfire as Zane began to talk.

**Zane POV (narrating): **

**Okay, so my story begins a thousand years ago, during a war called by you "the great mushroom war". My brother Martin was a scout on the west coast and I was a young scientist. Even though I was only 16, I was a genius so I was assigned to the research unit with my friend Helena Schwartz. There were 2 sides; the government, who believed that humanity can get peace by turning all the countries in the world into one, big nation, and the rebels, who wanted to be free to be their own, independent country. We were on the government's side, totally oblivious like the rest that we fought for the wrong side… **Zane was inside a living room, sitting on a couch and watching TV while eating nachos. From the door, a young man in an army suit came inside, saying: "I'm back!". From the kitchen, a beautiful young woman with long blond hair and an apron came to him and hugged him "How the operation went, sweetie?". Zane then started to put attention to them. "-It was awful. We lost four men and the rebels took over the west side." He said sadly. "Awww, don't worry, sweetie, we will win…" she said, trying to comfort him "Thanks sweetheart" he said and they both kissed "Ah, man that's gross! Find a room, you two!". Martin then laughed and said: "Don you have a date with Helena?" "-It's not a date!" exclaimed Zane "it an important meeting, and you shouldn't.." he stopped as he looked at the clock and noticed he was late "Fuck, I'm late! Got to go!" he said while got up of the couch and out of the apartment.

**I was part of a very important research group of scientists with my childhood friend Helena, a beautiful girl with pink dyed hair and one heck of an attitude. You see, a few weeks ago, before the war, an archeologist named Simon Petrikov discovered a mysterious crown on the depth of the pacific. The crown seemed to emit some sort of weird energy, which didn't seemed to correspond to any type of energy on the chart, and according to Simon, which became strangely obsessed with that crown, it also gave him dark visions of the future. After a few observations, we discovered that that crown had the unbelievable potential to change the structure of the atoms, objects and even the universe itself, something you would call "magic". We called that energy "the triple omega energy", but before we could do anymore research, Simon and the crown disappeared mysteriously… we tried for days to discover another source to that energy, assuming that the crown wasn't the only source existing, but nothing, until one day, I tripped on a microscope and spilled a few formulas on the basketball my parents gave me before the…accident…Anyway, that was the great day when I will get promoted by the governor and finally ask Helena out! But…it didn't turn out that way, not even close... **Zane was running across the streets, he started at the sky and thought to himself 'this is it'.

He then came across a building and a little girl with black hair stopped him. He went down in one knee and pet her hair "What's up, Marcy?" he asked the girl "Zane, can you play with me?" asked him little Marcy "sorry, girl, but it's a big day for me today! Don't worry, I will play with you in the evening" "does this big day has something to do with Helena?" she asked, grinning. "What? How… why…GAH!" said Zane as he kept running while little Marcy stayed behind, giggling. **…I was doing some serious investigation with Helena, when…**inside the lab under the bridge which connected the city to its outskirts, Zane and Helena were doing a competition to see who can make the biggest chunk of gum in a minute. Both Zane and Helena's chunks were big, but when weighed, it was shown that Zane gum was heavier by a couple of grams. "Ha-ha, I won" said Zane. Suddenly, Helena noticed another chunk in her hair. She pulled it off, taking a piece of hair with it. She attached the piece of gum to the big ball of hers and it weighed more. "Nope, I'm still the champion" she said. "AWWW, it's got your hair!" said Zane "and your face" said Helena, holding the disgusting piece of gum, hair and saliva "Ha-ha, very funny" says Zane crossing his arms, annoyed. "Hm-hm" said a voice.

"Mr. Governor!" said Zane and Helena in union as they turned to see the governor and his bodyguards entering the lab. The governor was an overweighting man with chocolate brown hair. He was wearing a green cape with a golden chain and a hood which was a sign of respect to all humanity. Behind him were four bodyguards, each of them had a suitcase. "I can see that you guys are pretty busy over here, but even so, Zane, could you please show me the 'the biggest discovery in mankind's history' as you described it in your report?" "Yes sir, right over here…" said Zane leading the others inside a room with a basketball that was glowing with a green light "as you can see, a few days ago, I accidentally spilled a couple of liquids into this ball and it began to emit this weird light. As I studied this light I discovered it has an energy extremely similar to the triple omega energy, I decided to call it 'the triple O energy'" "oh, really?" said the governor with an evil smile "yeah but it has a high level of radioactivity, so you better stay ba…" he was pushed back by the governor and his bodyguards. Each bodyguard took out of his suitcase four pieces of an artifact that when put together resembled a crown. "What's that?" asked Zane "this" said the governor while putting the crown-like artifact on his head "is just a little something the guys in my secret lab made for me. With this, I will be able to control the triple O energy and rule the universe!" "That's crazy!" said Helena trying to stop the governor, but failing as one of the bodyguards shot her with a laser gun. She hit the wall, and it broke over her "Nooo! You dam, son of a bitch!" said Zane as he grabbed one of the bodyguard's guns, stunning all four and kicking the governor, making him trip over the basketball. When he stood up, the light from the basketball passed to him "What's going on?!" he asked "crap, it's getting unstable!" said Zane. Zane ran out of the lab as a green explosion was made. Inside the lab, the governor was twitching of pain as he began deforming; his skin and meat melted, horns grew on his head and he grew up by a couple of meters "Ahhh! You will pay for this Zane… mark my words! I will kill you, I Will KILL EVERYTHING!" he became the creature later known to everybody as- 'The Lich'.

As Zane saw the explosion, he looked as a big mass of gum was splattered all over the bridge. A huge beam of green light emerged from the ruins of the lab, and turned into a storm of green lightnings that changed the shape of everything they touched; one of them even removed a big chunk of earth and send it to space. Zane grabbed a futuristic looking bike and rode it towards the town's outskirts. He broke into his apartment, where Martin and his wife were frightened "what's going on here Zane?" asked him the woman "something really bad" responded Zane "c'mon, to the basement!". As they came down the stairs, Zane pushed some buttons and what seemed to be a big refrigerator opened "what's that?" asked the woman "it a freezing machine" said Zane "why would you build such thing?!" asked him Martin "because I wanted to see the world in a thousand years later when I turn 50, you know, seeing the future before dying and crap, but since the situation is critical, we ALL have to get inside now!" "no way I'm getting in that creepy thing you built" said the woman "just…go!" said Zane pushing her inside and letting his brother pass before he goes in and shuts the door behind him, and a red light turns on.

**After a thousand years, which seemed like a second inside that freezing machine, we came out… **after a thousand years, the red light on the freezing machine turned green and the door opened. Martin, Zane and Martin's wife came out from the what's left from the apartment and saw a whole new, colorful world with creatures in all sizes and shapes "WHAT …THE…FUCK?" said Zane. **At the beginning, we weren't so good at understanding their ways of thinking and acting, but slowly we began to adapt to their "special attitude", Martin even kept his service as a soldier at princess bubblegum's palace-"Wait, did you said my dad served PB?" let me finish Finn, anyway, it wasn't long before Martin and his wife had a child. We thought we could finally be happy, but we were wrong… **Martin and Zane were heading back home, both holding a cake lady from her feet and arms "leave me now, you jerks!" she said, trying to set herself free "relax, dessert princess, we are just going to have a little dessert with you…" said Zane "for the last time, it's desert princess!" she said. Both boys came back to their house holding her, but dropped horrified at what they saw, and she ran away. Their house was burning, and they both kneeled "No!" screamed Martin as their house was burning to ashes.

**The house was gone. Martin's wife was dead and their child, Pen-that was your original name, but I think Finn fits you more- was nowhere to be found, probably kidnapped. Ever since then, things just got a lot worse; I began drinking root beer nonstop and my brother Martin came to a life of crime, committing bigger and bigger crimes until one day, he committed a cosmic crime trying to assassinate the cosmic owl in a desperate attempt to bring his wife back. I thought every hope was lost, until one day, after a crazy guy named "the blood king" tried to destroy earth- now called "the land of Ooo" apparently- rumors about the hero who saved us all spread across the land; a hero called "Finn the human", son of Martin the human. After I heard that, I searched you all across the land in my motorcycle, until I saved you from those golems, and here we are…**

"But how can I be sure you're not lying to me?" asked Finn "here," said Zane holding a picture which was burned on its edges "maybe this will help you believe me. I found it between the ruins of my house" "no way!" said Jake "that's you!" he said to Zane "yeah" said Finn "and that's my dad, and baby me, and…" he stopped looking at the blond haired woman who held him in her arms "my mom…" **(just for the record, Finn's mom looks like an older version of Fiona, without the hat and a blue dress)** "Listen, I know it's hard for you, because it's my fault all… 'this' happened" he said pointing at their surrounding "but can you please forgive me?"Finn looked at the picture, then at Zane, and smiled "sure" "really?" asked Zane, not believing what he just heard "yeah, because without you, I couldn't find my brother, I wouldn't have all these awesome adventures and most of all, I wouldn't meet all my friends…" "Wow, so…family hug?" asked Zane "family hug" said Finn and they both hug. "Hey! Don't leave me out of this!" said Jake while he stretches his arms around them to a big, choking hug. They all fell to the ground and laughed.

**Well, that's it for now. In case you were wondering, I won't make any pairing unless the fans demand it, or unless I will change my mind about it. Don't forget to comment! See you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I'm back with the third episode in my sequel. Enjoy!**

**Chapter three: chaotic wishes and climbing for life**

Finn, Jake and Zane were traveling the red desert towards some huge, spiky red mountains with storm clouds hovering over them. Zane was riding his bike while Jake turned into a race car with Finn inside it. Zane was laughing so hard it seemed like he was about to pass away "no way!" he said after calming down a little "so you turned that dick into a fat-ass baby?! Ha! Yeah, he deserves that" "but there's a slight problem; you see, now the tree that rooted itself to Ooo's magic is dying because of that and we need to find death's orb and bring it back to save Ooo" said Finn. Zane was nodding while holding his chin "hmm, yeah, that's one big problem…" he said and took out a holographic map from Finn's bag. While rolling it out, it showed a 3D holographic version of the place they were walking on and three moving spots with their faces hovering above them "well, from what this map says, we need to pass the killer mountains, get into a boat and cross the sexy but deadly lake, and pass the jungle of mutant beasts in order to get to the cursed temple which holds the orb 100 floors underground. Sounds easy." He says while rolling the map and putting it in Finn's bag "yo, bro, he might be your uncle and all, but dude's a total phsyco!" whispered Jake which was the radio into Finn's ear "I know, right? I really like him!" said Finn.

As they reached the mountains, Jake transformed back into his normal self and said: "well, this should be easy, c'mon, I will stretch us all across, but got stopped by Zane, who was reading a sign nearby "I wouldn't do it if I was you, it says here; 'beware those who wish to cross the killer mountains, don't try to use any type of magic or trick while climbing it, for the fool who shall try it will get devoured by the mountains. The only way to cross is by climbing it barehanded for this chain of mountains reaches to the infinity and even by sparing your entire life, you won't be able to circle it. There are many dangers hidden in this place, and if you are sane in mind, you will turn and run as fast as you can and never come back." Jake then said: "that's stupid, how can a mountain devour me?" and with that he stretched an arm into the top and lifted himself, but a second after he did that, a storm lightning hit him and he almost fell to a hole which opened in the mountain with lava at his bottom, but Zane pressed a button on his bike and it send a grab-hook which Jake cached it and came back down. "I hope you will listen from now on" he says grinning "I will, but why don't we use that hook of yours to climb?" asked Jake "I'm not sure about this, something tells me the mountain won't accept technology as well, perhaps it doesn't knows such thing…" "-then I guess we are climbing barehanded!" said Finn as he started to climb barehanded to the top. Jake and Zane looked at each other and followed Finn.

As they climbed, a rock boulder detached from its place and fell towards them. "Watch out!" yelled Finn as the three dodged the boulder. Finn almost fell after the rock he grabbed broke, but Zane grabbed him "thanks ZTH" said Finn "ZTH?" "Zane the human" "-yeah, he's got that weird habit of nick-naming people by their initials, go figure…" interrupted Jake. As they got to the top, they saw that beyond the storm clouds, was a green field at the top of the mountain, and a beautiful blue sky. "Huh, who would imagine there's such a place in a land of demonic creatures…" said Jake. On the other side of the top, the hooded creatures and the mysterious person stood in front of a boulder with a weird hole in it "step aside" ordered the person as he took a strange key out of his ragged suit and spin it inside the hole which turned to be a lock. "Now let's get the heck out of here" he said as the ground began to tremble and he and the hooded people vanished in a green cloud.

Meanwhile, the gang was trying to figure a way down of the dangerous cliff "I clod turn into a parachute and we all can dive down safely" suggested Jake "no, there's still the possibility the mountain's magic works on the other side, and I don't think we will be so lucky next time" said Zane "uh, guys?" said Finn as he pointed to an erupting volcano on another top lower than theirs "oh, that? Don't worry, there's no way the lava will get to us, we're too high" said Zane, but then the earth began trembling. Huge cracks began forming on the mountain and part of it began to fall off or lift up "oh…my…glob" Said Jake as the three of them looked at a gigantic face made of rock and lava. From the mountains, a titanic volcano monster looked at them with huge smoking eyes. He had a humanoid upper body, a snake bottom, a lava mouth and lava eyes. He slowly lifted his huge rock arm and smashed it at their direction "stand behind me!" said Zane. Finn and Jake did as he told them and he put his hand in front of his face. He lifted a sleeve and touched his bracelet, creating a magic energy shield that protected them, but it seemed to have caused a lot of pain to Zane. 'He is slow…' thought to himself as the creature lifted his arm again.

Zane turned to Jake: "Jake, I need you to swing-shot us and turn into a glider on my mark, ok?" "-ahhh, sure." He said and the creature began to pull down his giant rock fist again. "NOW!" shouted Zane and Jake stretched his arms and legs around the two of them and some rocks and let out. In a second, the three were falling of the mountain and the enraged creature shot out a stream of lava towards them "Jake, turn into a glider now!" said Zane and Jake turned into a big glider. They dived extremely fast but the lava was starting to get closer and closer, but before they hit the ground, Zane yelled to Finn: "pull!" and they pulled with all their strength and dodged the lava, but scratched the ground too hard and they fell and rolled over it. "Ouch, man! Give a little warning before you do such things…" said Jake as the three agonized in pain and the monster was left releasing an ear piercing cry from the top of the mountain.

"Well, guess that's it, next stop; 'the sexy but deadly lake, are you guys coming?" asked Zane as he released a beam of light from his watch and generated his motorcycle. They nodded and they kept on their quest. Meanwhile, on top of Ooo's tree, PB was making some serious research. "This is not good, if they don't come back in two weeks, the tree will completely die and the land of Ooo will cease to excist, oh Finn, where are you?". None of the sides were able to notice that they were watched on a mirror table "you failed us! You said you will kill them once and for all and give us the orb!" said the leader of the hooded creatures to the mysterious guy, trying to get the anger of his partners from his previous failures towards him, and succeeding. "Don't worry, you will get that orb and I will get my revenge. If our plans don't succeed in killing them, the land will do it for us. After all, it's not called 'the most dangerous place in the nightgosphere for nothing…" and by that, he released a freaky evil laugh.

**That's it for now, remember to review and follow. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: let the games begin I

**Hello guys, missed me? I know it took me long, but before I was able to write another chapter, I had to write another story to fill in some details, but now that I finished it I can move on with this one. Enjoy!**

**Chapter four: let the games begins! Part I**

The trio continued their journey until they reached a small town with western/modern style near the lake. Whenever they watched people whispering to each other, they ran or hid. Another thing they noticed was that the women were extremely beautiful, in a way that can only be considered unnatural, while the men looked extremely old and ugly, although there were a few kids that were still young and healthy. "We should get the fuck out of here, this place creeps me out…" whispered Zane to Finn and Jake, which nodded nervously. Since it was said that the lake was full with piranhas, they had no choice but to go to a boat shop and talked to the owner, which looked so old and wrinkled his skin might fall down in any moment and he will die in place. "What do you need, young men?" he asked with sleepy eyes and sacks under sacks in his eyelids "eh…we would like to rent a boat to cross the lake" the man instantly woke up and said: "10,000 pieces of gold" with a serious voice "WHAT?!" said Jake "but we only have a hundred!" "In that case you can go to the inn across the street, they give a huge discount for materials if you rent a room" he said, pointing towards a building on the other side of the road "but we need to go NOW" said Finn "sorry, but that's how it is here, and my shop is the only one in town, the closest one is on the other side of the lake, and it would take you months to reach the other side by foot" he said. "Come on, let's go" said Finn, but as they marched, Zane turned around and asked: "one last thing, do you know why the people of this place are so weird? I mean, the girls are really hot here, but the men look so ugly and old, why is tha-" but he got cut as the owner closed his shop in his face "how rude!" he said.

When they came to the inn, a beautiful girl with white hair attended them "hello, would you like to rent a room?" she asked with a smile that gave the three of them Goosebumps "yeah, we would like to take a room, but only because of the discount on the materials for the boat" "oh, really? In that case you should take our special offer, take a room for a week by 95 gold pieces, and you can get the materials for free after that" "isn't there any other offer? We're kinda on a hurry here" said Finn "yes, take a room for a day by 5000 gold pieces, and get the materials for another hundred" she said, "I guess we don't have a choice, and bubblegum said we had at least a month to get back" said Jake "great, feel free to call our room service for whatever you want" on an instant, a bunch of maidens wrapped their arms around Zane's arms and chest, and said: "we would love to do as you want, master" cold sweat was seen all over Zane's face, and he whispered to himself: "get a hold of yourself, Zane, think Zac Efron, think-Zac-Efron" and he moved away from the girls and went with the confused Finn and Jake to their room.

It was a stormy night. Finn was rolling on his bed. In his dream he was escaping mysterious shadows with Zane and Jake. They came to a dead end as the shadows approached, and from them emerged someone that made Finn freeze in fear and boil with rage at the same time "you…". The figure came closer and closer to him. He looked like Finn, except that he had pale skin, white hair, red eyes and a red armor. He opened his hand and shadows emerged from it, engulfing Finn entirely until only his eye was the last thing not covered, but it vanished too in no time. "No!" Finn awoke screaming and covered entirely with sweat. Jake and Zane which slept next to him fell from their beds and came next to him. "Bro, what happened?" asked him Jake "yeah, dude, you seem like you saw a ghost or something" said Zane. Finn looked at his shaking hands and eventually sighed and said: "it's ok, I was just having a nightmare, we should get to sleep already…."

The next day, the group went to look at the town, and the reason why they didn't do anything, even when the sky began to literally crumble and fall, was that they were stuck in there; the girl managing the inn told them that because of their policy, they couldn't give them the materials even though the paid for them, and they had to stay there for a week so the deal would be legal. Even the police and the court, which also happened to be made only from girls wouldn't help, and the fact that Zane tried to 'act gently' didn't helped much either "you damn bitches! Let me go, I'll kill you! You will hear from me, I was in law school and I can recognize a sue from miles away!" he said to the guards that threw him and Jake outside the courtyard. "Great, now what?" asked Finn "hmm, I guess we have no choice, then. Let's just stay here as they say. And hey, at least they didn't threw us to jail…"

The trio then wentto the park and sat on a bench. Everything was quiet and peaceful.

Until…

"Hey, guys look!" said Jake. Finn and Zane looked over the direction Jake was pointing at. As they looked beyond the street next the park, they saw a bunch of girl cops chasing a teenage guy which run as fast as his legs allowed him to, until he twisted his leg on a hole in the pavement and fell down while the cops jumped over him like a bunch of football players on the quarterback holding the ball. As they got off him, the guys saw he was handcuffed and immobilized by one of them "you bastards! Help! Somebody! I didn't do anything, the women here are monsters! Help m-" but he got slapped by the cop in front of him "-shut up, you psychotic criminal". "That's the blue guys for ya'" said Jake "yeah" said Finn.

As Finn and Jake turned to look to the other direction, Zane stayed and looked as one of the cops placed her hand in front of the guy and murmured something he couldn't hear. Green light emerged from her hand and the guy slowly grew large and his hair turned white. Zane watched in horror as the guy became older and older until he fell dead and the cop on the other side looked better than ever. Zane then turned to Finn and Jake and whispered into their ears: "guys, we need to get the fuck outa here" "why?" asked Finn "look at that guy" they looked at him and Jake said: "what? I don't see any difference, you know, besides his white hair, and the fact he looks like a million years old, and is he dead? Omfg, what happened to him?!" "You see that cop over there that looks way better than the others? She sucked the life out of him" "How's that possible?" Asked Finn "trust me; I can recognize a vampiric spell when I see one. That's why all the women here are beautiful while the men are ugly and old, they're necromancers!" "Necro, what?" said both a loud and Zane covered their mouths "Necromancers, they're a group of people who practices the forbidden arts in order to live forever; they can suck the life energy out of other living things and some even say they can raise the dead, kinda like vampires but without weakness to sunlight, stakes and the whole 'I will suck your blood' thing…" "What can we do?" asked Jake "we need to grab a boat by night and get out of here" said Finn.

Time passed and night finally came. The three went out of the inn without noticing they were being followed by someone. As they came to the boat shop they took a motorized race boat and carried it on a muscular Jake's shoulders. As they finally put it in the water, they heard footsteps "where do you think you're going?". As they turned back, they noticed a bunch of girls in cloaks "hey girls, what's the matter? I've gotta say you look gorgeous in the moon light!" "Don't mess with us, we know that you're trying to escape from this place because you discovered who we are, but it's too late for you now. Behold!" she said pointing at the moon which got swallowed in a shadow "while werewolves get power from the full moon, we reach our full potential with the black moon; this is the perfect time for us to perform a Jinsei o kyūshūritual".

"Sei-what?" said Finn "Jinsei o kyūshū, the life draining ritual of the necromancers, it was invented by a necromancer group in an ancient state called japan more than 3000 years ago. The ritual itself wasn't a problem, but the soul sucking; you see, you cannot absorb too much life force of a living creature in one shot because the body will not stand it and wither away while the rest of the soul will just scatter in the astral plane, that's why the maximum a necromancer can suck from a living creature in one shot is only 30% of its life energy, while the other 70% just go to waste. However, you can suck all 100% of the life energy in one shot by strengthening the sucking progress, but it can only be done by the time the necromancer reaches its full potential during a black moon, by the Jinsei o kyūshū. Am I right?" "You damn smart-ass! I'll show you-" said the white haired girl from the inn, but she got stopped by the leader "that's enough, Lucy, wait until the ceremony to punish him" "punish? For what?" asked Finn, and the leader said: "all men are the same, they are brutes without manners or sense of cleanses, they all mock us the women and make us do all the work for them without a little bit of gratitude, and they'll all pay as we shall unite and kill them all with our bare hands!" "It's worse than I thought, they are a feminist necromancer cult, now we're screwed!" said Zane as the necromancers came closer and closer.

**That's all for now, hope you guys liked it, see ya!**


End file.
